Emily (Corpse Bride)
Emily, also known as the Corpse Bride, is the titular deuteragonist of the 2005 film of the same name. She is voiced by Helena Bonham Carter, who also voiced Lady Tottington from Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit and Fairy Godmother from Cinderella Live Action. Personality Emily is a kind, somewhat practical young woman. She is very charismatic, and like to dance and play piano. She does have a tendency to become jealous, as seen when Victor tries to kiss Victoria, but is also forgiving. History Sometime before the events of the film, she was killed by her original fiance. As a result, Emily's body was left in the forest, where her bones began to blend in with the trees surrounding her. Years later, a young man named Victor Van Dort was rehearsing his wedding vows after flopping his vows during a mockup ceremony. Victor mistakenly puts his ring on Emily's finger (which he thought was a tree root) and ended up married to her unintentionally. As per the traditional vows, a reanimated Emily kisses Victor, who faints in the process. Upon waking up, Victor finds himself inside the Land of the Dead, and learns that his new "bride" Emily is in fact deceased, and learns that she was murdered in the forest by her original fiance. Victor convinces Emily that they should meet his parents, which Emily willingly agrees to and takes him to Elder Gutknecht, who creates a potion that will temporarily return them to the world of the living. Despite briefly warming up to Emily and considering her a nice woman, Victor ultimately retreats to Victoria Everglot, the woman he was suppose to marry before the untimely "engagement" to the corpse bride. Unknownest to Victor, Emily ends up following him and catches him in the act of what she assumes is a love affair with Victoria. Angered and jealous, she drags Victor back to the Land the Dead and refuses to talk to him for quite some time. Emily eventually reconciles with Victor after the latter apologies to her after the two of them play a piano duet together. Later on, Victor learns that in order for his marriage to be validated, he must repeat the vow in the Land of the Living and drink from the Wine of Ages, a process which would kill him, but is requisite in order to be together with Emily. Nonetheless, Victor agrees to the terms, after learning from his recently deceased coachmen Mayhew that Victoria was to be married to another man. As both the bride and groom prepare for the wedding, the dead travel "upstairs" to the living world and stir a brief panic in the town Victor lives in, only to soon be welcomed after the townsfolk recognizes them as their departed loved ones. As the ceremony between Victor and Emily is in process, Emily glances over and sees a disturbed Victoria overlooking the ceremony. Realizing she is dead and Victoria is alive, she comes to the conclusion that Victoria is a better fit for Victor than her and stops him just before he drinks from the Wine of Ages. She then brings Victoria to Victor and the to make up for their departure. Suddenly, Lord Barkis Bittern interrupts the ceremony, and after mockingly praising the decision Victor has made, he then informs him that she is in fact married to him, and holds her at sword point. Emily intervenes, to which Barkis is shocked upon recognizing her and reveals that he is the man who killed her. Angered by the fact that Barkis only married her for her dowry and left her for dead, Emily proceeds to duel Barkis. Barkis manages to overpower Emily, but when he strikes what would be a fatal blow to her, Emily survives it (due to her being already dead) removes the sword from her skeletal chest. Emily takes the sword and points it at Barkis, who replies "touche", she then warns him to leave the church, as he is not welcome. Barkis agrees, but not before mocking Emily by saying that she is "Always the bridesmaid and NEVER the bride", before drinking from Victor's cup of the Wine of Ages, which in doing so kills him. As a result, the dead, who could not intervene with the affairs of the living, are now able to do so with him and seek retribution by dragging him to the Land of the Dead following his crimes against both the dead and the living, in doing so, makes Victoria a candidate for marriage once again. Emily releases Victor from her marriage vows, and hands her the ring he originally place on her finger at the beginning of the film, whilst handing her bouquet of flowers to Victoria. She wishes them a final goodbye before exiting out of the church and transforming into hundreds of butterflies, a symbol that she has finally found peace and possibly gone to Heaven. Powers *Teleportation - Emily can teleport herself and anyone else. *Shape-shifting - Emily can shape-shift into many butterflies or just one. *Flying - Emily can float in the air and she can fly when in butterfly form. *Phasing - Emily can walk through walls in the Sims three. *Invulnerability-due to being dead, Emily can be skewered, shot, or dismembered and none of it effects her. *Animation - Emily can bring dead living beings back to life, as shown when she animated the bones of Victor's dog Scaps. *Talking to dogs - Emily can understand some of Scraps's words. Gallery Emily the corpse bride.JPG Emily the corpse bride moon dance.gif Emily's sweet giggles.png Emily Spinning.gif Corpse-bride-emily-angry-scary.jpg|Emily witnessing Victor's living fiance, Victoria, and spirals down to jealousy. Emily crying about victor van dort lied to her then back to other woman.jpg|Poor Emily Emily's sweet smile.jpg|Emily smiles at Victor Van Dort Emily facing Lord Barkis.png|Emily facing Lord Barkis corpse_bride_corpse_bride_30907585_1280_719_by_by_blossom_lullabies-d6wiimk.jpg|Emily goes to heaven Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Undead Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Titular Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Villain's Lover Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Selfless Category:Lawful Good Category:Love Rivals Category:Bond Protector Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Monsters Category:False Antagonist Category:Related to Villain Category:Saved Soul Category:Noncorporeal Category:Magic Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Nurturer Category:Betrayed Category:Deal Makers Category:Optimists Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Tricksters